The Laura Joh Rowland Wiki:Character article guideline
This page serves as a guide when making a new character article. Sections can be omitted if there is no information to fill it. See the Manual of Style for information on how the article should be written. Page Name If the character hails from the East, use the "family name, given name" format. If the character hails from West, use the "given name, family name" format. Exclude any titles. Character Infobox Template Place the Character Infobox template at the beginning of the article. Fill out the spaces provided. If you cannot place any information in a specific area, please put either "Unknown" or "N/A". Sano Ichrio characters Introduction Underneath the template, write one or two sentences about the character. ;Example :Sano Akiko is the daughter of Sano Ichiro and Sano Reiko. Etymology Some characters have a significant name. An explanation for that name should go here. Physical Description Describe what the character looks like. Do not copy directly from the book! Personality Describe the character's personality. Be sure to include both their positive and negative qualities. Biography If this section gets too long, make another page with this format: Name/Biography. Be sure to leave a link to that page underneath the header. Early Life Any background information given in the book can be placed here. Book Name Write out the actions of the character from their point of view. Do this for every book they appear in. Later Life If there is any information about what the character is doing after their last physical appearance, describe it here. Relationships Family Describe the relationship this character has with each member of their family. Friends/Allies Describe the relationship this character has with each person who helps or is close to them. Enemies Describe the relationship this character has with each person who tries to Trivia Make a list of any trivia that can be found about the character. This can range from the mundane to any information given from official sources. References Place a reference tag here. * Adding a reference within the text: * Code for the tag: Categories Required Categories that have to be included. *Category:Characters Subjective Categories that are used on a case by case basis. *Category:Sano Ichiro series -- Only for characters from the Sano Ichirō series. *Category:Charlotte Bronte series -- Only for characters from the Charlotte Brontë series *Category:Sarah Bain series -- Only for characters from the Sarah Bain series Status Categories that reflect the status of the article. *Category:Article stubs -- This is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of an article. Only add this if the page has a couple sentences or a paragraph. *Category:Work In Progress -- This is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of an article. Only add this if the article needs more information regarding its subject. Once all its sections have been fleshed out and the only editing left are additions or minor changes (such as grammar fixes), it can be removed. Category:Wiki Category:Policies